charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Paige Matthews/Charmed Life
Charmed Life Paige, more than any of the four Halliwell sisters (except perhaps Piper), found it hard to accept that she was a witch, let alone one of the most powerful witches of all time. She also found it hard to get used to having sisters after 24 years of believing she was an only child. At one point, she gave serious thought to moving to Australia to get away from the pressures of her Charmed life. Ultimately, she embraced her destiny with all of her energy. Season 4 Shortly after becoming a witch, Paige tried to use magic to help her co-workers. While she and Phoebe had hit it off almost immediately due to a shared rebellious streak, Piper was uncharacteristically dismissive of her. Instead, Piper took out her anger at losing Prue by hunting down every demon she could find. While Phoebe tried to calm Piper down, Paige borrowed the Book of Shadows. She used a spell in it to cure one of her colleagues of acne and tried several other minor spells, which worked okay. However, when she cursed a churlish in-house lawyer, Donnie, with unwanted attention from women, the spell backfired and made her breasts grow to an enormous size. Phoebe was able to reverse the effects in time. Meanwhile, Piper's bottled-up anger at Prue's death had boiled over and turned her into a Fury. Paige realized that Piper felt Prue had abandoned her and Phoebe. She convinced Leo to orb them to the cemetery so Piper could tell Prue how she felt, allowing her to become human again. The next day, Piper brought muffins to Paige at her job, and finally accepted her as her sister. Paige then started her witch training. She learned potion basics under Piper, but was initially more interested in fighting demons than learning her craft. When practicing a potion, she accidentally created a spell that swapped her soul with Phoebe's. Paige used this opportunity to change Cole's outlook of Phoebe. Although they tried to keep it a secret while they swapped souls back again, they had to confront the evil zen student Yen Lo trying to kill his former master. They traveled to Limbo and defeated Yen Lo after swapping souls back. Having learned that magic and supernatural evil were real, Paige decided to investigate an old house that had always creeped her out. In doing so, she learned it was really the home of the demon Gammill and that her friend Finn was Gammill's golem creation. She tried to protect Finn, but Gammill killed his creation for helping Paige. The demon was a collector of ceramic figurines made of shrunken women. He shrank Phoebe and later got Piper and Paige too, but the three sisters were able to defeat and vanquish him, which returned them to their original size. Paige then rekindled an on-again, off-again relationship with Glen, who she has known her whole life. She told him a story she thought she remembered from her childhood about an Evil Enchantress who stole the love of a prince with magic. Meanwhile, a Shocker demon started hunting the Charmed Ones. When Paige looked The Evil Enchantress up in the Book of Shadows, she discovered an entry on her and the spell used to control the prince. Upon speaking the spell, the prince was called forward in time to be with Paige, who he thought was the Enchantress, and loved dearly because of the spell. Phoebe and Piper then reasoned that Paige was the Enchantress reincarnated. The Evil Enchantress then went forward in time, following her prince. She attacked the Charmed Ones and took the prince back to her time, but was followed by Phoebe and Piper. Phoebe and Piper were captured because they lacked powers in the past. Paige was able to craft a spell to bring herself and Leo back to the Middle Ages. Leo freed Piper and Phoebe as Paige used the Enchantress's powers against her. The sisters then bound the Enchantress's powers and returned to their own time. Paige later moved into the Halliwell Manor. Paige was helping a woman named Carolyn regain custody of her child after getting out of an abusive relationship. Paige used magic to help Carolyn. Paige got promoted for her work with Carolyn, but had to turn it down for fear of using her magic for personal gain. Paige, shortly after this, started practicing orbing herself over distances, a task she would master in a few months time. Paige and Cole were initially amicable towards each other. However, not long after Cole was possessed by the Source, Paige saw him using a demonic power on Karen Young to find out the truth, an Innocent the sisters were protecting after she'd been imbued with demonic powers by a power broker. Cole realized that Paige was on to him, and had the power broker imbue Paige with a demonic power so he could impregnate Phoebe with his demonic spawn without any distractions. Once alone with Paige in the manor, Cole plays mind games with Paige, nearly driving her insane if not for her sisters' intervention. At the last moment Cole gains enough control over the Source to save Paige by having other power brokers take the power out of her. While Paige is convinced that Cole has somehow become a demon again, Piper, Phoebe and Leo think her suspicions are the product of jealousy over being the only sister who's still single. thumb|Vampire Paige. Shortly afterward, a clan of vampires bite Paige and turn her into one of them in a fit of pique over Cole's refusal to let them be part of a new alliance of evil forces he's putting together. Additionally, the vampires thought that having even one Charmed One on their side would give them enough power to thrust Cole aside. The clan's queen then sends Paige after Piper and Phoebe in hopes of getting the entire Power of Three. Cole declares war on the vampires, and secretly hopes Paige dies as a result. He personally hunts down and kills the Queen, but does so before Paige can seal her conversion by drinking blood. Cole is initially unwilling to let Phoebe go after Paige, ostensibly out of concern for her safety. This makes Piper more willing to listen to Paige's suspicions about Cole, though even then she is only willing to believe Cole is working with demons again. Paige is ultimately proven right when Phoebe gets a premonition of Cole's recent activities. However, she and Piper are unable to stop Cole from being crowned as the new Source with Phoebe by his side as the new Queen of the Underworld. With Piper kicking herself over not protecting Phoebe, Paige takes it upon herself to keep an eye on Greg Conroy, a probation officer Cole marked for death. While she and Piper are unable to keep Cole from killing Greg, Paige suggests that she, Piper and Leo storm Cole's penthouse, believing that there's still enough good in Phoebe that she won't stand by and watch them get killed. Paige is proven right; after finding out Cole killed Greg, Phoebe renounces her crown and joins her sisters in vanquishing Cole. During this time, Piper and Paige become very close, and Piper fully accepts Paige as her sister. The unborn Source blamed Paige for foiling his father's plans. He was powerful enough to control Phoebe from the womb, and hurt her several times. When the unborn Source kidnapped Phoebe to the underworld, Paige followed her, but was herself captured by The Seer. With the baby now inside her womb, The Seer was crowned as the new Source, and planned to sacrifice Phoebe and Paige as her first act. Phoebe and Paige summoned Piper, and they forced The Seer to tap into more and more of the baby's powers until she destroyed herself and every other demon in the room. In the end of the season, when the Angel of Destiny offered the sisters a chance to give up their powers and the fight against demons, it was a two against one vote, when Paige was the only sister not willing to give up being a witch. In the end, her sisters decided to vote with her and kept their powers. Season 5 During this season, Paige naturalizes somewhat to being a witch, quits her job at South Bay Social Services after finally getting promoted to a social worker and turns her attentions to full-time magic, determined to play catch-up with her more experienced sisters. During this season, she begins competing with Prue from beyond the grave, attempting to accomplish the things that she did, and become a "super-witch" or a "wicca wonder" like she was. At one point in time, Paige felt sympathy for Cole as he was getting delusional and couldn't tell if everyone was a demon. The Elders decided to assign Paige her first charge, who was actually Sam Wilder, her biological father. Sam was again made a Whitelighter after sacrificing himself to save Prue, Piper, and Phoebe from the demon who killed Patty, but he had lost another charge and had stopped using his powers. The Elders were using Paige because Sam had fallen off their radar, and the only way to find him was through a blood relative. Paige did not know of Sam's connection to her when she meets him, until Phoebe tells her. When a Darklighter attacks Paige, nearly killing her, Sam must once again embrace his Whitelighter destiny to use his powers to save Paige, which he does. Though Paige resents Sam for abandoning her, she still loves him and hopes to see him again. When Paige tried to vanquish Cole to give Phoebe peace, Paige wound up in the river, which gave her a cold. Whenever she sneezes, she orbs. When Cole managed to change reality, Paige was caught in the warp when she sneezed again, and was transported to the alternate reality. Paige was able to reunite her sisters to vanquish Cole, for good, and Paige was returned to her reality, and informed her sisters that Cole was gone forever. When the Halliwell home started to suffer from hauntings, due to all the past evil killed there, Piper summoned a witch doctor to cleanse the home. Although the witch doctor did his job, he was worried about the power the sisters commanded and their susceptibility to all that evil. The council of witch doctors decided it was best for the world if they got rid of the sisters, so they cast a voodoo spell on them, hoping their obsessions would destroy them. Paige became obsessed with marrying her old boyfriend Glen, going so far as to kidnap his bride-to-be and impersonating her. Later she would go on to help Piper deliver her nephew, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, with his middle name being taken from Paige after she went to great lengths to save him from a demonic attack. Leo turned Paige into the Goddess of War to battle the Titans. When she was a war goddess, she displayed enhanced physical abilities, the ability to teleport, a trident that shot out lightning, near-invulnerability and a comprehensive knowledge of combat tactics. She also formed a strong bond with Chris Halliwell, her yet to be born second nephew, who had traveled back from the future to prevent his older brother Wyatt from being turned to evil. Season 6 In Season 6, in contrast to her mission in Season 5, Paige becomes determined to find a life separate from magic and also to regain her independence. She gets a job at a temp. agency in order to accomplish this, though all of her temporary jobs lead her to people who need magical assistance of some sort (except for one where she was helping her relationship with Phoebe). Along the way, returning to a job, Paige meets Richard Montana, a witch whose family was at war with another witch family, until Paige stepped in. They began a relationship, and Paige was happy to have someone she could practice magic in front of besides her sisters, although Richard had bad luck with magic, literally. When Richard went overboard with using magic, she was forced to end their relationship. With Piper pregnant again, and Phoebe stripped of her active powers, Paige feels the pressure of being the only Charmed One left standing. In response to this, she conjures her own Mr. Right to relieve the stress, though the situation turns out badly. She ends up controlled by the Mr. Wrong created as a side-effect and as a result nearly gets Piper and Phoebe killed, but the situation ends when Piper vanquishes Mr. Wrong with her Molecular Combustion power and frees Paige. In the Season 6 finale, she, along with Phoebe, meets her parallel universe self, an evil Half-Witch, Half-Darklighter. Season 7 After Gideon dies, Paige works very hard to keep Magic School open for the next generation of magic. Upon the Elders deciding to keep the school open, they force Paige to be the headmistress. In the midst of the "coming storm" of the Avatars, Paige meets and falls in love with Kyle Brody, a Homeland Security inspector who wants to kill the Avatars in revenge for the deaths of his parents. Paige helps Kyle to realize that the Avatars are not responsible for his parents' death, but he still strongly feels that the Avatars are a serious threat. He teams up with the demon, Zankou in order to keep Paige and her sisters preoccupied before they can cast the spell with the Avatars to bring about "Utopia". Unfortunately, before Paige can save him, he is killed by Avatar Beta after throwing his second vanquishing potion at her, effectively killing her. After Kyle dies, Paige becomes convinced that Utopia is the right thing to do, and becomes entranced in it along with everyone else. With the help of Leo, Phoebe makes Paige actually feel the grief of Kyle's death and the sisters get the Avatars to reverse Utopia and regain free will for the world. Paige is then visited by Kyle, who has become a Whitelighter, and he promises that they will meet again. Afterwards, Paige, becomes tired of being cooped up in Magic School, and she and her sisters allow a now mortal Leo to take the reigns from her, and she is thrilled to be free. Paige, then is forced to succumb to her Whitelighter duties when an annoying jingling continually rings in her head. Along with a male witch charge named Mitch, and a New Zealand charge, Paige guides a future-Whitelighter named Joanna, who is killed by Zankou, effectively making Paige vulnerable along with her sisters and stealing the Book of Shadows. In the end, the sisters regain their confidence, vanquish the Nexus and Zankou right along with it, and decide to fake their deaths in order to have a normal life. Season 8 : To evade a life of demons and battles, she and her sisters and Leo used a spell to project a magical disguise and created new identities; After using others, Paige identified herself as "Jo Bennett". But she kept receiving constant cries for help from a witch named Billie Jenkins, who was unaware that she was calling. Eventually, the call got the better of her and she tried to answer, and ran into a demon. She then continuously attempted to avoid the constant cries for help by looking for signs to her new life, but it didn't work out and she accepted Billie as their apprentice. Eventually, Billie reminded them the purpose of being the Charmed Ones and they decided to resurface the world as themselves via help from a federal agent named Agent Murphy. They went through a rough time when the media and reporters refused to leave them alone to find out what they were hiding. Paige, soon after, met, started dating, and fell in love with Henry Mitchell, a parole officer. Paige later developed the power of healing during a bank robbery. A Possessor Demon tried to force her to expose herself by orbing Henry to the hospital, but her love for him caused her to finally trigger her healing power, allowing her to heal Henry's wound. Afterwards, she could use the power at will, becoming the family healer as Leo's initial replacement. Paige, then decided to tell Henry that she was a witch, but wanted him to have a good day before doing so. She asked for the help of magical creatures, once again, in order to do this, which would come to bite her and her sisters in the ass, later on in the season. Afterwards, Henry proposed to her, and while Paige accepted, she was initially fearful of losing her independence and herself, though she got over these fears and had Piper turn her engagement party into a wedding. She and her sisters hid out in the Underworld after the magical community turned their backs on them because of a spell cast by Billie and Christy. While her other sisters became infatuated with other things, Paige was made to meditate on personal enlightenment, hovering on the Golden Gate Bridge. A leprechaun begged for help, when the entire magical community was being attacked by demons, but she orbed him into the bay. Feeling left no choice but to fight, she and her sisters acquired The Hollow as Billie and Christy were going to, to become as strong as them, and then destroy the evil Triad. The powers from The Hollow, however, led to the destruction of the Halliwell Manor and Phoebe and Christy and Paige herself, and so Piper and Billie went back in time to save them. When they found out that Christy and a demon named Dumain were going back in time to change the past to their advantage, they followed them with a redeemed Billie and prevented it from happening. Afterwards, everything turned back the way it should be. Season 9 In their year-long of peace, Paige gave birth to twin daughters, Tamora and Kat. Sometime later, she found the corpse of a pregnant teenager and though she was dead, her baby wasn't. Paige orbed him out of her womb to save him. She and Henry later decided to adopt the baby and name him "Henry Jr". Around this time, Neena, the "first" witch and progenitor of all witches, set a plan to merge the Upper Regions and the Underworld in order to stop divine beings from controlling the fates of witches. Paige was harmed in battle, and her soul floated to Spiritual Plane. Phoebe was able to contact Paige and Piper through a spell and they all planned an attack on Neena. With help from all deceased Warren witches, the Elders, Leo, Coop, Sam, and Henry, they emerged victorious and Paige was reunited with her body. When Tam and Kat's powers emerged, Paige and Henry had a heated discussion about what to do with them as Tam started a fire with Molecular Acceleration while Kat slowed down a falling book with Molecular Deceleration. Paige later agreed to bind their powers until they were old enough to learn how to control them. While trying to locate a new charge in Salem, Paige met her oldest sister, Prue. Their physical contact threw the Power of Three off balance, and was only stabilized when Prue relinquished her powers. It did not last, however, as the Darklighter, Rennek, located and dominated the All—the very source of all magic. He used it to strip all magical beings of their powers and gave them to mortals. In this case, Prue gained all of her sisters' powers. She later returned them to Paige, Piper, and Phoebe. Together, they formed an army to vanquish Rennek and restore the balance. During battle, Rennek overpowered the sisters until Prue absorbed the Grimoire and the Empyreal Sword into her body and became the All herself. Season 10 Paige has become a mentor to Aidel, Tyler, and Kareem by this time. Category:Charmed Life